Everyday Boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru version: Books
by Links6
Summary: 5th in the series. Books are a pathway to another reality or even camouflage, if needed.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! Or any of its characters or themes mentioned in this fic. It's FANfic!_

 _AN: The 5_ _th_ _in the series Everyday Boyfriend series. Enjoy!_

.

.

.

 **Everyday Boyfriend series, Oikawa Tooru version {Books}**

.

.

"Ne ne, have you been waiting long, milady?" Oikawa asks in a sing-song voice, twirling on the spot before sitting down next to her with a grin on his face.

Her usual aloofness had amped up a few notches in the past few days. He figured it had something to do about their up and coming match with Karasuno. Either that or it was PMS.

"I'm not," she snaps, crossing her arms - although just enough to keep her book at an angle to read.

"Oh, my love, do you need chocolate again?" he says and nuzzles her cheek with his, "I always have Midol in my gym bag just in case."

The young woman sends him a condescending glare and focuses again on her book. It was no use trying to argue with him when he was on a roll.

"Hmm," he says and tilts his head, examining his girlfriend. He loves making jokes like that, but it usually gets a laugh out of her too, and doesn't earn him a glare of condescension.

He was usually quite perceptive when it comes to people and even more so with his girlfriend. But, right now, she was… unhappy. And that's not something he can allow. He's her boyfriend, after all. It's his job to fix it.

He knew exactly what would work to find the solution. "So… tell me what's wrong?" he tries once. After examining her facial expressions and, finding no clues, starts rapid-fire suggestion technique, "It's me, volleyball, the setter, me, weather, your book, me…"

She shoots him a gaze, but none of her usual tells that his guess was right.

So, Oikawa Tooru steps up his game. His eyes narrowed and he trained his focus on her, now determined to find out the root of the cause. He starts again, "You had a fight at home, you're feeling sick, dogs, cats, pineapples, cheese sticks, carbs…"

"Ugh, Tooru…" she starts with an exasperated sigh, only to be interrupted by a group of boys walking past her. Her eyes darted back to her book in an instant.

A few of them blow her a kiss, whilst others wolf-whistle or catcall out to her, in an attempt to lure her attention.

The slightest narrowing of her eyes. The fact that her shoulders drop down just the slightest. Her mouth drawing in to a thin line. That's all he needed to know exactly what had been bothering her the past few days.

... or, more accurately, whom had been bothering her.

"Oh, I see.." he says and rests a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

"No, Tooru, wait-"

"I'm just getting a snack," he says and smiles cheerfully, "I know which ones you like!"

And, with that, trails after the boys into the gym.

She just shrugs, thinking nothing of it. After all, he's not the violent type. At all. It's not like he'd go off the deep-end just because he's protective... or maybe jealous..

So, she just shakes her head and trains her focus back to her book.

It's only when Hinata Shoyo walks by, completely pale and with a hand over his mouth that she's drawn back to reality. Fact is, it was actually deathly quiet in the quad in now. The group of boys whom had been following her around and harassing her for the past few days just walked out of the gym, all of them looking disheveled , bruised and beaten.

When she finally caught one of those boys' eyes, he yelped and started straight out running off into the park. The others just hid their faces behind their hands or underneath their jacket hoodies.

She was just about to say something to them, before Oikawa turned up in front of her, waving a packet of chocolate-covered raisins, "Milady, I got your favourites!"

And, she's not stupid. She notices the slight pant to his breaths, the blush over his cheeks, the difference of shades on the knuckles of his fingers where he had applied make-up concealer.

"Or could I interest you in something else~?" he asks with a seductive lilt to his voice, as he leans closer to her lips.

"Hmm... _maybe_ ..."

.

.

 _Thanks for reading! Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it!_


End file.
